


Little Man

by txjtxuemiao0703



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Maybe OOC, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txjtxuemiao0703/pseuds/txjtxuemiao0703
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vila is a coward,but he isn't coward,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> My first English Fanfic, When I listen big finish Audio story,Liberator Choricles vol 102,Vila isn't coward,so I wrote this ,I am not native English spoker

真正意义上自己的英文原创Blake's 7的Fanfic.

 

 

Little Man

Little Vila loved Robin Hood, his grandma used to tell the story of Robin Hood. He used to say: “I am brave! I will become a hero.” His grandma smiled.

Some time later, the war started, he lost his parents, he lost his lovely grandma, he lost his family, he lost everything he had. No one can help him, he was helpless.

He told himself: “Don't cry! Be strong!”

He was very hungry and thirsty，everything was broken in war，so he stole some food just to stay alive

One day, he found some fruits he just when he wanted to eat, a man in black uniform suddenly came out and grabbed his food. He knew who he was —a Federation trooper. He wanted to resist, but some troopers came out, cuffed and kicked him, dragged him to a junk yard nearby.

Poor Vila lay on the floor, he didn't cry. Vila told himself: “whatever happens, I mustn't cry, I will become a very very brave man!”

He only hated the Federation.

Twenty years later, he became a professional thief. Unfortunately he was arrested by some Federation troopers when he wanted to try to steal golds from a house of the supreme commander. And they never gave his chance.

“Hello, Vila,” in the front of him stood a very beautiful woman who was dressed in a white long skirt. “you wanted to steal my golds, don’t you remember me? Vila?” She closed up to him and touched his back.

“Oh, I know you, supreme commander Servalan.” Vila snarled.“If it were not for you, I wouldn’t have lost my family.” He wanted to hit her. But two troopers caught him tightly. He couldn't get her.

“You have a very high IQ，you are very clever. And brave!”Servalan smiled.

“You bitch! I would rather die!”

“Death is very simple，but you can't ，I don't allow you to die!”Servalan sighed ，“Such a pity. Put him in punish cell and give him memorywipe.”

“why not kill him?” A trooper asked.

 

“I said， death is too simple for him. And he is very useful to us. Wait! Just make him a coward!”Servalan, with a very scary smile, looked at the direction of Vila left .

In the punish cell, Vila lay on the machine screaming.

 

“You are a coward! You are scared of death, death is very very horrible!” Three day later! He woke up in large cell. He heard some prisoner crying: “let me go!”

He cried with his head in his hands.He was really scared! Someone hugged him slightly.

“Who are you, little man?” A woman asked.

“I am Vila Restal.” Vila looked at her.

“I am Jenna, Jenna Stannis，Don't be scared, I will look after you.”

“Thank you.” Vila smiled. He thought“I am not Robin Hood, I am Vila Reastal，just a coward. I am not a brave man, and I am not a hero.”

 

“Vila, you coward!”

“Coward, Vila!”

“Get up! Little man.”

Coward, little man…… became his nickname.

Yes, surely, he was really a coward, and the last he was dead and no one care about!

 


End file.
